


Yes

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship story(Inspired by a writing prompt posted by Tomi Adeyemi)





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When she walked into the ballroom by my side, everyone gasped. Their reactions amused me. They were finally seeing the Barbara that I always had, the real Barbara. 

My Barbara.

I smiled down at her, sure that my expression must be more than a little smug. “I told you.”

She rolled her eyes, but I could see amusement in their emerald depths. “Yes, you did. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. You know me, silk purse out of a sow’s ear and all that.”

“You’ve always been beautiful to me. You captivated me from our first meeting.”

“I was a sullen bitch.”

“And I was an arrogant ponce. We’re not those people anymore; in truth, we never were. They were just illusions we hid behind to keep the world at arm’s length. You’re the best part of me, the most important part. If I didn’t have you, well I don’t think I would still be here. Marry me Barbara?”

She gasped, and then her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me passionately. I responded in kind, neither of us caring about our audience. She didn’t need to use words, I understood her perfectly; she was saying yes.


End file.
